Werewolf
Werewolves are a type of supernatural being that transform into wolf-like forms on the full moon or during times of intense emotion or hunger. They can be on all fours or stand upright, having a part-human posture that allows for full comfort with both of these styles of locomotion. Werewolves, along with vampires, are among the most common supernaturals out there. They feel most at home within forests and nature, where they can hide and succumb to their instincts without human intervention. Their mentality is like a hybrid between a wolf and a human's in this state- although mostly wolfish, they retain some human faculty like capacity for language and problem-solving skills. Becoming a werewolf Becoming a werewolf is as simple as being bitten by one. Fortunately, most werewolves do their best to hide from human civilization while transformed, so bites do not happen often. Most often, for days after the bite, symptoms are not immediately obvious. One may not even realize they were bitten by a werewolf- often, victims think they were bitten by a large dog or wolf. Most times, one will only start experiencing werewolf symptoms as the full moon approaches, which is often quite confusing and frightening, especially for those who don't realize they were bitten by a werewolf and therefore don't expect it. Transformations Werewolves transform on the full moon or during times of extreme stress/emotion or hunger. They start turning psychologically about three days before the full moon. The process starts out slow and gradual, with the first day or two of the mental transformation only experiencing minor symptoms. They like spending time out with nature more, and have an increased desire to eat meat. As time progresses, they start getting strange urges, like to chase after running creatures, for example. At first it is non-intrusive and easy to ignore, but by the time the second day to the full moon occurs, the urges become stronger and more numerous. The affected can control these urges, but they are strong nonetheless. On the day before the full moon, the urges become even stronger and start becoming hard to control and ignore. In times of stress or high emotion, the affected will succumb to their inner wolf’s desired response. They start losing the human part of their mind, the wolf part starting to eclipse it. These symptoms get stronger and stronger until by the time of the day of the full moon, they are mentally obsessed with hunting and chasing, and previous urges are amplified. They are restless, nervous, feel a strong pull toward nature or any hiding place. They also have a stronger love for members of their human “pack”- that is, family and friends. Within hours of the full moon’s rise and by extension their physical transformation, they fully succumb to their instincts and finish their psychological transformation. They cannot “hold back”- trying to train themselves to hold back and act human during this time is nearly as hard as training a wolf or a dog to act human. They physically cannot speak human language any longer, they feel much more natural and comfortable on all fours, and they feel so much dysphoria with their human body that it becomes unbearable for them. Luckily for them, the full transformation isn't far at this stage. The threshold for transforming out of intense stress, emotion, or hunger varies. Some subspecies are quicker to transform than others in response to intense stimuli, and individuals have humanly natural variations in tolerance. Transforming out of emotion or stress or hunger is akin to vomiting- one often knows they’re going to vomit up to a few minutes before it happens, and they cannot control it. The best thing to do is to get to a hiding place and let it happen. These transformations often last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on the severity of the stimuli. Transforming out of hunger may last as long as it takes to get food. Subspecies One becomes the subspecies of werewolf they were bitten by. The Timbera Timbera are typical, middle-of-the-road in size, ranging in a wide variety of natural colors. They are the most common of all, originating in North America, and are like a “jack-of-all-trades” type- they are suited for just about any environment, specializing in none. They have an average tolerance for transformations out of emotion/hunger. Other stats, like strength, speed, and hostility vary from wolf to wolf, but are usually in the middle-range. Timbera have typical pack sizes of 3-8, and have a hierarchal structure where one or two "alphas" are the leaders and make most of the decisions. Contrary to popular belief, individuals at the top levels of the pack do not get there by aggressiveness or hostility, but instead by hunting the best, therefore providing the most food to the pack. Alphas are normally level-headed and, although quick to correct someone who's out of line, caring towards their pack. The Lobo The Lobo are small werewolves marked by their beige fur with dark patches that come from Mexico and the lower United States. They have narrow, long skulls and can be quite fast. Curiously, unlike most werewolves, they have been known to sometimes scavenge. They typically have an unusually high tolerance for transforming when it comes to emotion/hunger-transformations, mostly able to resist it pretty well. They are fast, making them good hunters, but they rarely have been known to target humans as food. Lobo packs are typically larger than their counterparts, usually 5-20, needing strength in numbers. These pack sizes can make them as dangerous as any Djur pack, if the need arose. Their packs are loosely structured and sometimes there isn't even a clear alpha at all, rather different wolves "take turns" calling the shots. The Djur The most violent, large, and dangerous of all subspecies, the Djur is a subspecies of werewolf of disputed origin- some say that it originated in Canada and was taken over to Europe from there, some say that it had always been in Europe. They often come in darker coat colors and large sizes. The Djur are highly volatile. They transform from emotion and hunger quickest of all subtypes, and, being the largest, are like tanks of fur and teeth. Their muzzles are normally large and blunt and have the highest bite force of any werewolf. On top of all this, they are the quickest to hunt humans due to their high prey drive. But the Djur have a soft side among their packmates. Among other wolves they are bonded with, they are gentle and intensely loyal. This adds onto their strongly territorial nature; they are very quick to defend their packs from outside influence. Packs are usually 4-10 in numbers and strongly hierarchal. Unlike their Timbera, Lobo and Lumi counterparts, Djur typically have a very strict and traditional alpha-beta-omega structure, and one that is based on hostility, aggressiveness and dominance. Despite all this, they do have one weakness; they are the slowest of all subspecies, to the point where they often can’t keep up with fast-running prey like deer. This also contributes to their hunting of humans- humans are relatively easy prey if caught off guard. Relationship with Warakin Warakin are rumored to be Djur cursed by Kuu to be forever trapped in their wolf state, becoming truly monstrous and much more wolf-like. Packs Unlike natural wolves, werewolf packs are usually a hodgepodge of individuals from different families and backgrounds. Packs are usually made up of the same subspecies, though there are some mega-packs with different species operating in certain areas. Instincts To be added Category:Supernatural